Another Kid in the Spirit World
by Friggin Kyle
Summary: Yoshimoto goes for a bike ride and finds him self in a strange restaurant-filled place, but then he tries to cross a strange bridge...*Chapta 2 up*
1. Just a normal bike ride

Disclaimer¤I don't own any of these frickin' characters ok! Except Yoshimoto and anyone else that wasn't in the movie  
  
¤º¤º¤º¤º¤º¤º¤º¤º¤º¤º¤º¤º¤º¤º¤º¤º¤º¤º¤º¤º¤º¤º¤º¤º¤º¤º¤º¤º  
Another Kid in the Spirit World  
¤º¤º¤º¤º¤º¤º¤º¤º¤º¤º¤º¤º¤º¤º¤º¤º¤º¤º¤º¤º¤º¤º¤º¤º¤º¤º¤º¤º  
  
My name is Yoshimoto, there is nothing better than riding my bike. It's so shiny and durable. I ride it everywhere, sometimes I don't even know where I'm riding it. Right now is one of those times, I'm just happily riding my bike around the forest, sometimes things can be hard, like pedalling up the hill, but everything's still fine. A couple of days ago I saw a strange statue, a decided to take a break and sit for a while. The statue called out to me, it looked like he was directing me somewhere. The problem was, it was getting dark, so I had to go home.   
  
After a good about of time I arrived at the statue, I looked at it some more then I went in the direction it was facing. Suddenly there was a clear area and a reddish-pink building. I wasn't sure if I should go in, but then I thought,'Hey, what's the worse that could happen?'. I went in.  
  
It looked as if it had been a church, there was a fountain, benches and a beautiful stained-glass window. As I reached the opening there was a pasture of lush, green grass. I was like a heaven, when I got to the peak of the hill there was a huge row of restaurants about seventy-five yards away from me, but there was a small creek and some rocks in the way, so I got of my bike and started to walk down the hill.  
  
Once I got to the creek, I lifted my bike above my head and cautiously put my foot on one of the rocks just to test the balance, then I put my other foot on it. I continued to do the same process until I reached the last rock, my arms were getting tired and I was pretty sure I was gonna lose my balance here. SO I JUMPED!...And I made it! I was miraculously lucky. I slowly placed my bike on the ground and I kneeled down so I could catch my breath. Hey, that wasn't the easiest thing I had done, I would have been better off leaving my bike behind. I mean, how many people are you gonna find in a place like this?  
  
A stood up and grabbed my bike, I dusted off my pants, and continued on. There were many restaurants. Infact, it looked like they were all restaurants, there were also neon lights. 'Strange, that must mean this place isn't that old. If it isn't, then why is this plave abonded?' I thought, but I then noticed a strange bird flying overhead, it looked like a crow with the head of an old lady with an abnormally large nose. I decided to hide from it . Who knows what it could do if it saw me, you can never be too safe.  
  
I was in an alleyway, I saw a pole and decided that I should lock my bike up, so I did. Then I went back intot he main walkway, but I kept under anything I could for protection from that strange bird-lady. Whoa! I saw a bridge leading to a HUGE building, it looked like an old temple. Maybe these building were made to honor it or something. I decided to see what was inside it. Just as I took a step on the bridge, the sun began to rapidly fall,"What's happedning." I said, startled.  
  
A boy walked up to me and said,"What are you doing here, leave now!" He was loud and sounded like the end of the world would come if I didn't leave "Not again." he muttered under his breath.  
  
He shoved me then turned around and put his thumb and fore-finger to his lips and blew, strange crystal-like wafers came out of nowhere and blew towards the temple. I ran. Ran like there was no tommorow,'CRAP!! MY BIKE!!' I though right as I passed the alley where it was, I turned around and began to unlock it. As I was unlocking it I saw a strange black figure walk by me, it paid no attention to me, the boy then came down from no where,"You are stuck now, the lake is filled and you will not be able to get out of this world for a   
while." 


	2. The Run

"I suggest you eat this." the boy pulled waht looked like a red bean out of his pocket and gave it to me. I ate it, it tasted strangely like fish.  
  
" Why did I need to eat it?" I asked  
  
" I'll tell you right now, we have to hide." He replied then he started to run.  
  
"Wait! What about my bike!" I yelled.  
  
He sighed, came back, then he moved his hand in a circular motion around the bike, it shrunk and was pocket-sized. I put it in my pocket and started to follow him. We went through many of the restaurants, we went through a buffet, a sushi boat, and a freezer. The place that was the weirdest was this pig barn, it had loads of pigs in it, " Why are there a bunch of pigs here?"  
  
He didn't answer, he just kept running. I kept running too, I don't know from what or why, but I knew it was important. We reached the bridge again. Many strange looking creatures were crossing it. Some of them looked like frog-men, strange fat ladies with big heads, and other weird looking people.  
  
"Do not breath," He muttered towards me "and do not talk."  
  
I didn't ask why, I just held my breath and we crossed the bridge, once we got across we went through a small gate.  
  
"Ok, you can breath now." He said, then started explaining everything, "You are in the spirit world, my name is Kohaku River, I am the apprentice of Yu-baba. If she find you she'll turn you into to the pig, that explains all of the pigs. Now you will have to go down to Kamage, he's in the boiler room down those metal stairs[they were rebuilt to be sturdier after Chihiro broke them], if he doesn't give you a job you will have to wait until someone comes down to give him and the Soot Sprites food, hopefully that person will bring you to Yu-baba to get you a job. If Yu-baba doesn't give you a job, force her to give you one, do NOT give up."  
  
" Ok, I'll try." I assured him.  
  
" Ok, good luck, if you see me in the building you will have to address me as Master Haku. Also,what is your name?" He added  
  
"My name is Yoshimoto." I answered.  
  
" DO not forget your name, if you get a job from Yu-baba she will take your name and change it into a fragment of your name. So DO NOT forget you name!" He finished, then walked into the building.  
  
I guess I'm going to have to go down those, large, huge, stairs. I was very excited about it, but hell, if it's better than being turned into a pig, I'll go. 


End file.
